


Ripped Shirts, Early Mornings

by throam (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/throam
Summary: The 'good morning we were both wasted and had a one night stand so hope you don't mind me borrowing your shirt since you ripped mine off' AU.In which Brendon is smooth and Ryan is just awkward.





	

When he got out of bed, Ryan honestly didn't expect there to be a wildly attractive stranger burning toast in his kitchen, but there he was, an short-ish guy of about Ryan's age, trying to fish a blackened piece of bread from the toaster. Ryan stood in the doorway for a minute or two, both admiring and looking at the Handsome Stranger with confusion. "Hi?" he asked, as the burnt toast boy turned to face him. 

 

"Oh, yeah hi?" he replied, looking startled and holding his burnt toast. 

 

"Why do you sound confused?" Ryan replied, raising an eyebrow. "You're in _my_ kitchen wearing _my_ shirt at 8am, and I've never met you before, if anyone should be confused, it's me,"

 

"Oh, yeah." the mysterious boy said, walking towards Ryan. "I'm Brendon. We met at a club last night and had a one night stand. You kinda destroyed my t-shirt so I hope you don't mind if I borrow one of yours?"

 

"Uh, yeah sure. Sorry about ripping your t-shirt. I don't remember anything that happened past 10pm," Ryan laughed, running his hand through his hair.

 

"It's fine, honestly. I remember nothing either. I uh, tried to make you breakfast but I burned the last pieces of bread," Brendon chuckled, awkwardly.

 

"Eh, it's cool, I wan't hungry anyways. Ryan, by the way," he added, jumping slightly to sit on the tabletop.

 

"So, how old are you?" Brendon asked, tilting his head slightly and leaning against the counter. 

 

"I'm nineteen, what about you?" 

 

"Eighteen. Got a fake I.D" Brendon laughed, slightly. He looked at Ryan, who was laughing, too.

 

"Yeah, I did, too. There's a lot of sketchy places I know"

 

"Probably where you found me," They both laughed, not a lot, but just enough that it filled the somewhat awkward silence.

 

"So, how often do you make toast in stranger's kitchens?"

 

"It depends. How often do I find myself in the kitchen of an incredibly attractive stranger?" Brendon said, before winking.

 

"Are you flirting with me?" Ryan snorted, looking up at Brendon.

 

"Do you want me to be?"

 

"Yeah," Ryan said, a little too quickly, looking at his hands.  "I mean, I don't have a problem with it."

 

"Well that's good, because I wasn't planning to stop." Brendon smirked.

 

"I don't know if I said this already, but you're extremely hot and I'm so happy that I decided to visit the bar that I did visit or you wouldn't be here in my kitchen and if I'm honest, it isn't every day that beautiful strangers flirt with me in my kitchen." Ryan blurted out quickly, before he could stop himself. He felt his cheeks burning, and a slightly awkward silence filled the room.

 

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, I mean, you've literally seen my dick so I guess this can't be too awkward," Brendon laughed, and Ryan fucking lost it. When he'd regained his composure, he looked up at Brendon, who was still snickering at his own joke.  "Can I kiss you?" he asked, looking up at Ryan, and blushing ever so slightly.

 

"Please do." Ryan said, as Brendon stepped forward, and gently connected their lips. He moved his head away slightly, but pressed his lips against Ryan's again, as if they were drawn together like magnets. Ryan pulled Brendon closer, and curled his hands around his slim waist. Brendon let out a small whine when Ryan pulled away, but kept his arms laced behind his neck. "I can't ask things smoothly so I'll just imply that I'd like to take you on a date."

 

"Not if I take you on a date first," Brendon asked, leaning forward slightly. 

 

"Challenge accepted." Ryan replied, smiling helplessly.   

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
